


Feather Light, My Love

by im_a_fake_pisces_bottom



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: I'm so sappy, M/M, Winter, baby gay crushing, cheesy galore, it's all soft and ethereal, snowflakes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-05-03 23:12:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14579703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/im_a_fake_pisces_bottom/pseuds/im_a_fake_pisces_bottom
Summary: They're literally soft babies and it's beautiful





	Feather Light, My Love

**Author's Note:**

> It's my first fic ever!!! I took inspiration from my best friend and I when we were kiddos and we used to wait for the bus in the chilly evenings it was so sweet! One of my favourite memories of all time :')

They're standing, waiting for Tooru's mom to come pick them up from a long day's play at the park. It's already dark out and quite cold. Winter is biting at their chubby cheeks, everything quiet and crisp.  
Iwaizumi is staring at an icicle forming at the edge of the drain near the sidewalk. Suddenly he feels Tooru shifting next to him, he turns and sees his eyes sparkling - it's snowing. Iwaizumi smiles and lifts his hand up, to feel the snowflakes slowly falling onto his gloved fingers.   
"They're so pretty Hajime! They're like dancing faeries!" He looks down (yes because he is the taller one still, to Oikawa's dismay ) at Tooru beaming at him, also holding one gloved hand, letting the snowflakes fall onto it.  
Iwaizumi shifts his eyes from Tooru's tiny wrapped hand to his red cheeks. His face is blotchy from the cold, but his eyes sparkle with childish wonder at the tiny crystals melting in his palms.   
His vision wanders to Tooru's hair and that's when his heart skips a beat, there are snowflakes stuck in it. It is breathtakingly beautiful. Hajime can see every single one very clear and distinct, they are all different, he read there aren't any two alike in a book somewhere, a long time ago.   
He feels enchanted by the sheer frailty and gentleness of the moment. The stark contrast between Oikawa's dark brown curls and the pale white of the snowflakes is mesmerising, the tiny spirals of snow, etching patterns in Hajime's memory.   
He reaches out, taking one of his gloves off, the chill licking at his fingers momentarily, and touches a single snowflake. It melts instantly and Tooru, startled by the sudden touch asks what's wrong. Hajime flushes, being caught staring and coughs saying there was a bug in Oikawa's hair. Oikawa starts squealing and preening at his hair, then suddenly stops and barks out "It's minus 5 degrees outside and it's December!!! All the bugs you love so much are dead!"   
Hajime just shoves him off in haste, at being discovered and laughs it off, putting back his glove. He can see Oikawa's mom coming down the street.   
He throws one last look in his direction catching Oikawa's disgruntled face, tongue sticking out.He thinks back to a few seconds ago when Oikawa didn't look like the spoiled brat he is, beautiful serene expression on his flushed, chubby face, a circlet of white snowflakes resting on his brown mop of a hair and smiles at the ground.  
His heart is still beating a little fast and he stores away the memory of silver spirals onto soft chocolate waves and warm glimmering eyes.


End file.
